percy jackson gargoyle of the hunt
by tommoccasin
Summary: A/U what if when percy was born a curse was placed on him to be stone by day gargoyle by night? What if sally promised to serve Kronos in return for the power to use the mist and cast a curse on triton making him a semi-mortal till percy was able to become a god? What if he protected the hunt due to him only knowing the he only lived with the rising of the moon.
1. Chapter 1:A curse for a curse

Percy Jackson: gargoyle of the hunt

Summery:A/U what if when percy was born a curse was placed on him to be stone by day gargoyle by night? What if sally promised to serve Kronos in return for the power to use the mist and cast a curse on triton making him a semi-mortal till percy was able to walk in the light of day? What if he protected the hunt due to him only knowing the he only lived with the rising of the moon.

Chapter one: A curse for a curse

Sally Jackson lay in the hospital bed in Saint John's exhausted after giving birth to her and Poseidon's son Perseus Jackson while she was sad that see would never be able to see him again or the fact that he could not help raise their son something about the ancient laws of no direct interference. As she watched her son who was in her room for the night just to help her sleep for tonight the nurses had said after they tried to take him to the nursery she smiled. Suddenly the room is filled with a golden light Sally quickly shielded her eye's while she was thankful that Percy was asleep. In front of her stood the one person she hoped to never see and that was Poseidon's wife Amphitrite stood before her an enraged look in her eye's sally wasn't stupid Amphitrite was angry that Poseidon had been unfaithful and sadly when the wife of a god appeared before said god's lover it always ended badly most of the time it was the child who suffered the most. Hoping to spare her son sally spoke hastily, "My lady I will not deny my wrong but accept whatever punishment you give me so long as you do not harm my son." The room seemed to darken as Amphitrite seemed to grow larger as her anger became as she shouts, "You dare to ask me to give your child mercy mortal he should not exist YOU should have told Poseidon to leave when you found out who he was and NOW YOUR Child will pay the price I place this curse upon him forever more he shall never behold the light of day without turning to stone by night he shall be the gargoyle that soars through the night. The only mercy he shall receive if that should he become a god his curse will become a blessing to change between forums able to walk within the suns raise once more." As soon as the curse started to Amphitrite's lips rage filled Sally's heart as she began to pray to Poseidon for help to help his son but she knew he would not come so she began to pray to anyone to any god or titan begging for help.

Kronos lay in a thousand little pieces at the bottom of the pit of tuataras his anger still burning brightly as the day it was ignited against his children. Suddenly he felt a little of his power return as if someone was praying to him. Kronos strained to use his power to hear the prayer so he could use it to his advantage. Finally he was able to, "Please anyone titan, god, or goddess give me the power to place a curse for a curse I will do anything just help me!" Kronos smiled and said focusing on the woman while saying, "Keep praying my child I Kronos king of the titans hear your plea while none other answers focus on me alone and promise to be my servant and I will give you the power you seek." Sally was surpised at who had answered her but if he would help her so be it she swore to be his servant and felt a dark power enter her as Amphitrite turn to leave Sally spoke power filling each of her words, "A curse for a curse a mercy for a mercy thy immortal son made mortal by a mother's love cursed to be a hero with no memory of immortal parents to live his days as a mortal from birth to death his curse tied to my son's so shall the curse on your son break should Percy become a god so shall Triton ." Though Amphitrite did not hear as she cared not of the woman's words in time she would learn to regret it as triton vanished from the ocean palace and as a baby in a mortals home who happened to have had stillborn child and his wife died giving birth a couple weeks ago. The mist twisted so that she thought triton was his child and for some reason that the boy was the son of the goddess Amphitrite.

A/N:So what do you guys think should I continue if so should I put this in cross over section considering that it is very small one with gargoyles.


	2. Chapter 2 Ripple effect

Ch2: Fates guide they do not control

I forgot this last chapter I don't own gargoyles or percy Jackson series this is not intended for profit and are owned by rick riordan

Note: Never hit a woman it is wrong I do not condone it and if you can't tell there is mention of said subject in chapter.

Poseidon flashed into his sea place worry for his immortal son on his face. He shouted throughout the palace his worry mounting as he recalled the meeting that happened at Olympus.

_Flashback_

_Poseidon appeared into the Olympian council room Zeus had summoned them something concerning the great prophecy had changed according to Apollo. The council was call to find what had changed the fates, Chiron even Hades where called. After everyone was seated Zeus said, "First of Apollo can you tell us the new prophecy?" Apollo nodded and took a deep breath before speaking, "Children of the sea shall share a curse one to be made mortal and to live as a demigod. The other cursed to be the winged gargoyle of the night shall find purpose in the hunt. By mother's love the titans shall rise by children of sea working together with wisdom and war choice as the cursed blade reaps the hero's soul shall they fall." Afterwards the council was in a uproar. Zeus banged his thunderbolt on the ground to call back to order and said, "One at a time we shall speak and ask questions first of I would like to know how a prophecy can change? __Atropos stepped forward and said, "There is a reason as you know while we control most of fate there was always a little wiggle room it is the reason why we can grant immortality or how Athena created medusa and her sisters only this time that little wiggle room has caused a great ripple effect and thus a new prophecy."_

_Flashback end_

After that Poseidon came clean about his affair with sally and plans where made but thankfully Zeus spared if the prophecy had started Triton considering he was now mortal and Percy now had the twisted immortality of a monster. Finally coming to the throne room he saw his wife Amphitrite coming into the room he quickly made his way over to her and said, "Amphitrite what have you done tell me you didn't do anything to sally or Percy?" Amphitrite glared at him and he knew that it was too late both his sons where cursed as she began to speak he slapped her across the face lightly and said, "Don't Don't even say it you have no idea what you have done you cursed Percy Triton is mortal thanks to you the prophecy has changed and our son is now mortal but now you will know the same pain I do of knowing what comes with having a demigod child. How restricting the laws are how they are punishment enough." With that he stormed away from his wife as she fell to her knees crying her power causing several fishing boats to sink into the sea.

A/N:Done next chapter may take me the rest of the week to write it all depends on work schedule next chapter is up to you guys who's life should be showed first Triton's or Percy's?


	3. Chapter 3 Percys past

Ch3: Percy finds a friend and a look at the past

Tina ran through the woods as the baying of hellhounds filled the air of the fading day it was almost night. She had on her only a small bow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows that her mom said, "Was a gift from her real father." She hated him and loved him at the same time she hated him because he left her mom who remarried a man that would be loving till he lost his arm in a monster attack and then drank and becoming abusive. She loved him because he gave her the bow and arrows that had kept her alive this long as if he knew that she would need them when she ran away. She came to a small clearing with a cave in front of the cave stood a strange statue of a gargoyle that held a staff in his hand he was covered in armor. However she didn't have time to study the statue as the baying of the hellhounds got louder. Tina rushed into the cave what she saw surprised her. Inside was a small fire around that where three logs for sitting what adorned the walls and the rest of the floor where covered in furs and to the side where a large bow and arrow as well as several other types of weapons. Suddenly there was a loud roar as if a beast was challenging heaven. There was then the sounds of the hellhounds whimpering and the yelping in pain. Tina made her way back to the mouth of the cave. To see that the statue had come alive and had shed its stone skin and there was now a very much alive 7ft gargoyle that had black hair that went to the middle of his back silver skinned in bronze Greek armor minus the helmet beating the hounds with his staff with two bronze tips at the end.

After the hellhounds left Percy turned to head into his cave to grab his bow and arrows when he saw a girl about the age of six with a bow and some arrows he watched as she quickly made her way back into the cave no doubt to hide from him. Percy folded his bat like wings and made his way inside careful of the girl as he noted where she was hiding however he paid her no heed except to make sure she didn't shoot him. He merely grabbed his bow and arrows before heading to the mouth of the cave but stopped and said, "You can stay as long as you want child I will be back soon with deer or squirrel I will hunt enough for you as well just in case but do not touch my other weapons we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." With that he unfolded his wings and took off into the night sky. As he looked upon the forest he saw a small camp his interest peeked as this was no camp resort he landed and watched from afar this camp was full of girls all wearing silver parka's carrying bows and arrows when a young girl came out of a tent her eyes silver as the moon he knew who this was it was his goddess the one who gave him life quickly he said a quick prayer to let her know that he meant not to intrude upon her and her hunters he while he worshipped her he was not blind to her hate of men letting her know he was merely on his nightly hunt and that he asked that she stay near for a few days he may have a potential hunter for her if she hadn't left his cave. Before quickly taking off again after about a half hour of searching for his prey he came upon a deer that would do nicely for him and his guest he swooped down like a falcon after shooting his arrow to finish the kill quickly the deer being lady Artemis's animal whenever he took one he did all he could to end its life quickly and painlessly.

Artemis sighed as she heard "his" prayer oh how she hated that she could not turn him into an animal for even coming close to her camp but she could not he was a child of prophecy and a monster so if he died he would just come back. However he did show her and all women respect often helping many of her younger hunters find their way to her group she thought back to how he came to live in the cave a couple miles from her camp.

_Flashback_

_Artemis stormed into her tent she had just gotten back from Olympus and she was not happy how dare they make her swear an oath to help a monster a boy monster no less and the prophecy stated that he would find purpose in the hunt Like she would let a boy join the hunt! She let out a yell causing her lieutenant Zoe to come running into her tent to see what was the matter after explaining things to her she had Zoe gather the girls so that they are not to kill him Percy no matter how much they wanted to unless he tried to attack first. While she was speaking she felt one of her sacred deer call for her it was being attacked by a pack of hellhounds. She quickly had a piece of her go to protect it. Only what she saw made her accept that the boy that was to join her hunt as long as his ego didn't get inflated he was tolerable but the strange thing about him was that he looked to be in his teens but was only five she knew it was him despite his size she could tell she could sense the curse magic on him he stood before the large monster dog pups with nothing more than a make shift spear while useless he only used it to throw the things back but would use his claw like hands to kill the beast she however she would not lose her favorite animal so she quickly fired her arrows and killed them before changing into a adult version of her younger self and walked into the clearing the Percy turned to look at her and bowed to her and said, "My lady I thank you for your assistance while you would have defended your animal yourself I did not know if you where in the area and did not wish to see it harmed." Artemis felt her eye brow rise Percy spoke beyond his age level and knew who she was wanting answers she said, "Tell me boy how do you know of me and why do you look like a teen?" Keeping his head bowed Percy said, "My lady I was blessed by the curse that I share with Triton yes I know of my half-brothers curse as well I gained his knowledge and power when he was changed into a baby to keep the world in balance I think however this has had its price I have lost my childhood and have since wondered this land helping heroes and heroines from the shadows of the night. If you do not have any more questions my lady I will take my leave." Artemis kept her face neutral so this boy held the power of a minor god yet did not flaunt it and he showed her his respect yet he had no place to stay making up her mind she said, "I have no need of you boy however I will reward you with a place to call your own three miles west there is a cave network as long as you stay on the west side of the network you may dwell there we use the east side in when father has sent storms to the area." With that she turned and left._

_End Flashback_

_A/n:_

_Ok now question time while Triton will be friends with Grover who should end up with who vote will poll open till Friday._

_Percy/Annabeth_

_Triton/Annabeth_

_Percy/Clarisse_

_Triton/Clarisse _


End file.
